


The Big Day Has Arrived

by Leelee45



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee45/pseuds/Leelee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of dreaming and weeks of planning , the boys dreams are about to all come true ..with a little help from their families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was finally here , the trip they had been planning for the last couple of months was here .  
Chris and Darren had just boarded a plane that was going to take them to their destination. It would be a trip that would change their lives in a good way . 

" I love you " Chris said as he took Darren's hand " I can't wait to do this ! "  
"Love you too . I know what you mean . It feels like we've been married for awhile now . Officially doing it with our families just makes it more real . Cementing something that is already pretty solid if I do say so myself . " Darren winked as he squeezed Chris' hand and kissed him .  
They spent the next few hours talking and thinking about last minute details . Chris made a few notes to tell Emily their planner about . Other than that , they just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

They landed and each turned on their phones to find text messages and emails they needed to deal with I order to concentrate on the festivities .  
Darren had received a message from Erin :  
Cuz , we are here and enjoying the pool . The boys are stoked to be a part of the day . Oh yeah ..  
Happy Birthday !!!  
He laughed as he had almost forgotten . They had been so busy planning the wedding that he had forgotten that today was his 30th birthday .  
Darren texted Erin Glad you are having fun . Hug the kids for me . We just landed . On our way soon . Text you when we arrive .

Darren caught up with Chris who was getting their bags .  
"Just got a text from Erin , the gang is here , enjoying the pool. My parents and Chuck should be here soon too . " Darren said  
"Cool , my parents and Hannah are here at the hotel . Ash said she would be here a little after us . Can't wait to see them! " Chris said  
"Me too" Darren said as the noticed their bags on the carrousel .  
"Got everything ? " Chris asked .  
"My bag , my guitar, my fiancé , yep I'm good " Darren said grinning  
"Me too , so let's get outta here " Chris said as the walked hand in hand through the airport and to the waiting car that Emily had arranged to have pick them up .  
" Remind me to tip Emily big time .This is one nice ride " Darren said  
" already taken care of " Chris said with a grin 

They arrived a short time later and found Emily and the hotel manager waiting for them .  
"Welcome Mr Criss , Mr Colfer . We are honoured to have you staying with us . Some of your guests have already checked in . From what I understand your friend Miss Fink and your parents and brother Mr Criss are due to arrive shortly " the manager said  
"Thank you , this place is beautiful . But please it's Chris and Darren ..Mr Criss and Mr Colfer are our dads . " Darren said as he shook everyone hand  
"Is everything ready ? " Chris asked Emily  
"Yes Chris , just as we discussed , even the little change you asked for " Emily said  
"Perfect " Chris said "Thank you "  
"It's my pleasure " Emily said "By the way , Happy Birthday Darren. What a special weekend this will be for you both "  
"Thank you " Darren said . "It's a special weekend and whole new chapter in our lives " 

He turned to Chris , "Let's get checked in and then we can go see the gang "  
"You are already checked in gentlemen" the manager said " Patrick will take you to your cottage and show you where to find your families "  
"Wow , thanks that would be great " Chris said 

Chris texted his mom to let him know that he and Darren had arrived and would catch up with them soon .Darren did the same with his cousin Erin .

A short time later , the boys had dropped off their things in their cottage and were shown where the pool , and other areas were .  
Chris and Darren quickly found Chris parents and Hannah . They checked in with them and caught up .  
They made plans to meet up for dinner later that evening .  
Shortly they found Darren's cousins Erin , Faith and Siobhan .  
Suddenly there was a scream of "Uncle D!!!" From what must have been Brady, Darren thought . He tourney to find Brady , Jake ,Eden and Siobhan's daughter Penelope all standing there .  
"Wow ! Where did you all come from ? " he asked as bent down for hugs . "I'm so glad to see you all here ! You are all growing so fast ! " Darren said "We are happy to be here for you too Cuz . We love you both so much ! " Erin said . Erin considered Darren more like the little brother she had never had , even though they were cousins . They both shared the same passion for music and the arts . "When everyone is present and accounted for , we've arranged for a private room for dinner " Chris said " Sounds cool " Faith said . "Hey D , happy birthday " she said coming up to greet Darren with a hug . She was soon followed by Siobhan . "Uncle D" it was Jake tugging on Darren "Yeah buddy what's up ? " Darren asked "Happy Birthday ! From all of us " Jake said as he handed Darren a card that all of the kids had made for him . " Wow ! This is awesome ! You guys are great artists " Darren said hugging them all again , touched at the gesture " Even Daphne signed " Brady said Darren had noticed her foot print on the card as well " I see that . I love it and I love you guys " Darren said Darren was touched by the card from the kids . He loved spending time with them . Chris watched Darren with the kids ..he was going to be an amazing father when they were ready . Of that he was sure . Darren's phone buzzed . "The family has arrived , Ash is with them " he said to Chris "Ok let's go see that they are ok and you mom likely will be bearing at least one birthday gift for you I 'm sure " Chris said with a wink "I'm the baby .. And she loves me ...what can I say ? " Darren said with a grin . "Come on Christopher, let's go make sure they are settled and we catch the rest of you at dinner ? " Darren asked "We'll be there " said Erin on behalf of the gang . The guys left to meet up with Ashley , Darren's parents and Chuck . On their way there , Chris texted Erin : From Chris to Erin. : Everything set for the surprise ? From Erin to Chris : It is , spoke to the manager when I arrived and the 'gang' is being taken care of till dinner time From Chris to Erin : Thanks.. He doesn't suspect a thing ..he is going to flip . !!! From Erin to Chris : Oh I know . Catch ya later Later that night after the guys had caught up with all of their guests and made sure everything was set for the wedding , they went back to their cottage to shower and change . "Babe , I am so happy we decided to do this . Both of our families here at the same time .Make this so special . " Darren said "I know what you mean , this just feels right ." Chris said as he hugged Darren . "Ready ? " Darren asked "I am , let's go eat ! " Chris said They left to join the rest of their families at the room that had been reserved for them . When they arrived , Darren noticed a small stage and that some instruments were set up . "Ooohhh we have entertainment ? " Daren asked "We do . " Chris said " But you will have to behave if you want get that part of your surprise. " Chris winked "What haven't I already been enough of a 'good boy' " Darren asked "You have ..you'll see why I said that in a little while , now come on and let's go to our rehearsal / birthday dinner . Our guest are waiting " Chris said As the evening progressed the group ate , laughed and told stories about Darren . It was all in good fun. At one point Chris got up and took to the stage . " Darren and I are lucky enough to be here with our families to share in this special weekend . You are all a big part of making this day so special . There are a few people that I know Darren really wanted to be here . They became his family while in college . Well , love ..here is my birthday gift to you . Erin then took the stage with her band . "Chris asked the gang and I to sing here for you tonight . I decided to go one more and made couple of phone calls . Come on out guys ! " Erin said She was joined by Joey , Lauren , Nick and Brian from StarKid . "Unfortunately they entire gang couldn't make it but they are here with us in spirit " Joey said to Darren who was stunned to see his friends hit the stage After the group had finished , they came to join Darren and Chris . "I can't believe you guys are here ! " Darren said as he greeted them all "Couldn't miss your birthday and wedding "Joey said "I'm sorry you guys didn't get the invite ..we wanted to keep it small and simple attract less attention" Darren said apologetically "We totally get it , we're just glad we got the email from Chris and the call from your cousin " Lauren said "Me too " said Darren "I will properly thank you later Colfer " " Counting on it love but you may have to wait till tomorrow, remember our deal ! " Chris said "Oh shit that's right , You still wanna do that ? " Darren asked "I most definitely do Mr " Chris said "Ok then " Darren said pouting "Hey don't give me the puppy dog eyes ! You agreed to it ..no backing out now !" Chris said "Ok I know ..we make up for it tomorrow night right ? " Darren asked "You better believe we will ! " Chris smiled "Hey bro , Mom and Dad request your presence at our table and Rosie has been staring you down ..for the last 15 minutes ." Chuck said "Lead the way brother ! " said Darren as he followed Chuck to where is parents were sitting "Hi Mama " Darren said "Hello there favourite munchkin of mine " he said reaching to grab Rosie from his father . "Happy Birthday son " his dad said "Thanks , this has been the best birthday ever .Having all of you here and then the StarKid guys coming ..and then marrying Chris tomorrow ..couldn't get much happier " Darren said taking a seat with Rosie , enjoying the chance to cuddle with his niece .


	2. I think I wanna Marry you !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is finally here !

Chris and Darren each awoke the next morning surrounded by their parents and siblings . They had decided fairly early on that they didn't want to see each other on their wedding day before they walked down the aisle . Superstitious perhaps , they just wanted to have as much good luck as they could going for them to start their married life together .

Darren awoke to his phone buzzing ... 

From Chris to my fiancé : Morning , happy wedding day .. Love you and I can't wait to see you ... Sent a little bird over with a gift "   
From Darren to my fiancé : Morning love ..happy wedding day to you too . You didn't have to get me a gift silly ! But thanks :-)   
From Chris to My Fiancé : Saw it and I thought of you ..;-)  
From Darren to my fiancé : :-)

Chuck knocked on Darren's door a short time later .   
"Come in " Darren said   
"Morning bro , Ashley just delivered this for you ."   
"Chris just texted me to let me know . Thanks . Is everyone one up ? " Darren asked   
"We are . Join us when you are ready " Chuck said as he left .  
After Chuck left , Darren opened Chris' gift .   
It was a pair of cuff links with his initials inscribed 

He read the note that accompanied the gift 

Dear Future Husband :-) 

Only a few hours now and then we will be married . I can't believe this is finally happening .   
Thought I would get you something to wear with your tux .. Hope you like them .   
Love you ..see you at the end of the aisle 

Christopher xxx

Darren got out of bed and got dressed enough to have breakfast with his family .  
He texted Erin just before joining them.

From Darren to Erin : Well seems as though my future husband and I do really think alike . .. Ashley just delivered a gift from him to me . Did you get mine to him as discussed ? 

From Erin to Darren : I did :-) Being taken care of as we speak . Still meeting before with Chuck like we planned ? 

From Darren to Erin : Yep , see you there ! 

Darren went and joined his parents and Chuck for some quality family time before things got crazy .  
He was looking forward to the day with family and friends .  
Chris received Darren's gift a short time later , delivered by Brady and Jake .  
Chris opened the door to his room and found the boys . "Hi guys . What's up ?" He asked curious to see them there alone . "Where is your mom ? "   
"She is waiting for us over there . We came to bring you a present from Uncle D " Brady said as he handed Chris the gift from Darren.  
"Thanks guys " Chris said as he took the gift ." See you later ?"   
"Yep we can't wait ! " the boys said 

The boys left to join their mother and Chris went inside and opened Darren's gift .  
He was touched to see a frame with a picture of the ocean taken from the cottage they'd stayed in while on their vacation and superimposed on it was the music to the song Darrenhad written for him during their stay .  
The note accompanying it read :

Christopher , 

Happy Wedding Day !! We're doing it !!!  
You'll notice the words aren't in the frame ..they're coming later .. :-)   
I love you ..  
See you in a few hours .

D ;-) 

 

The boys spent the day apart , relaxing and preparing for the ceremony . Each sharing good times with their parents and siblings . 

Before they new it . It was almost sunset . Chris was with his parents , Ashley and Hannah .  
Darren was dressing with his parents and Chuck and they were soon joined by Erin .   
Darren had asked Erin to join Chuck in standing up for him because she was like his big sister and had been a champion of Darren and Chris relationship from the start .   
"Can you help me get these cuff links in ? I keep fumbling." Darren asked Erin   
"So much for not being nervous huh ?" She nudged him as she took his arm and adjusted the first cuff link .  
"Stop it you ! I'm not nervous , I am marrying the love of my life . Why would I be nervous ? " he asked   
Erin laughed . "I know you too well , you have a lot of energy on a good day , it's even worse when you are stressing . There all done " as she finished adjusting the second cuff link .   
"How does my tie look ? " he asked   
"You look gorgeous as always . You have a glow about you , I guess it must be happiness looking really good on you " Erin said   
Darren smiled . "I love you cuz , I am so glad you are here . Are the kids ready ? " he asked  
"They are , the boys are stoked that you want them involved .Eden , Penelope , Rosie and Daphne in matching dresses is perfect . " Erin said .  
"That was Chris' idea " Darren said   
"I took pictures , wanna see ? " Erin asked   
"You bet !" Darren said   
Erin grabbed her phone and showed Darren the pictures .   
"They really all do look adorable " Darren said 

There was a knock on the door .  
"It's time " Chuck said .  
"On our way " Darren said 

Erin left the room with Chuck and went to organize the kids .  
Darren followed accompanied by his parents .

Meanwhile Chris was getting a little help from Hannah and Ashley as he finished getting ready .   
There was a knock on his door .   
"It's time !" His dad said 

Chris followed his parents , Ashley and Hannah out of their room as he stopped for one last check in the mirror on his way out .  
"Damn you look good Colfer !" He thought . "Let's do this !"


	3. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony begins ... :-)

A little while later , everyone had gathered on the private area of the beach where it was to be held .   
Darren and Chuck walked down the aisle first . They were followed by the kids , Brady and Jake walked down the aisle with Eden and Penelope and Rosie walked with Hannah .   
Chris and Ashley followed . Darren smiled when he noticed Chris arriving . His heart filled with joy .  
"Damn he so beautiful " he thought to himself .  
"Oh my , he is stunning !" Chris thought as he arrived at the end of the aisle .  
As the two met at the end of the aisle , Erin began to sing a song she wrote for the occasion , inspired by the boys story and her affection for them both .  
Once she was finished , she joined Darren and Chuck as the ceremony began.   
The minister began " Welcome all. Chris and Darren are honoured and pleased to have you all share in the day with them . They have written their own vows . Chris has asked to begin " 

Chris took a deep breath as he took Darren's hands in his . " This is the second time we have gotten married , the first obviously didn't "count" but it was definitely a warm up for today . I can't believe we have made it here . We spent so much time hiding from the world . Today that changes . We don't have to hide anymore . I can openly declare in front of our friends , our families and God ,how much I love you , but you know that . What you may not know is that much like Blaine did for Kurt , you made me stronger and you have helped me to believe in myself in ways that I never knew I could . I am strong and capable on my own but I am so much stronger and more capable with you by my side . Your love and faith in me gives me the courage to dream bigger than I ever could . Thank you for loving me , thank you for being my best friend and thank you for just being you " He finished   
Darren had teared up listening to Chris 's vows .  
"Christopher , you have such a way with words . I love you , I don't have to tell you . I think you knew it before I did . You're right , we are much stronger together than we are apart . Your faith in me gives me the courage to take on life's challenges , knowing that you will be there to help pick me up when I fall or my biggest champion when things go well. Your love has helped become better person and I thank you for that . All I ask is that you keep doing what your doing and I'll keep doing what I 'm doing and together we 're gonna be unstoppable !" Darren smiled as he reached to wipe a tear from Chris cheek .  
The minister continued " Well gentlemen , with vows like that , there isn't much more that I can add . You love each other , that is obvious . Chris do you take Darren to be your husband ? Will you love and honour him for all the days of your life ?" He asked   
Chris answered "I will "   
"Darren do you take Chris to be your husband ? Will you love and honour him for all the days of your life ? "  
Darren answered "I will"   
The minister signalled to Brady and Jake for the rings . Chris and Darren then exchanges their rings .  
The minister concluded the ceremony , pronouncing Darren and Chris husbands .  
"You may now kiss each other " he ended   
The boys kissed to the cheers and applause of their loved ones .

 

They then all left to where the reception was being held .   
Erin took the stage shortly after and was joined by her husband Mario . Together they sang as Darren and Chris danced their first dance .   
Over the course of the evening ,much laughter and dancing took place . The room was filled with love on many levels . Everyone revelling in the happiness that Chris and Darren shared .


	4. Later that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night ..or early morning as the case may be ...   
> Romance , fluff , I don't do smut ... Just sayin :-)

The party continued for the boys with their friends and families . Dancing , singing , laughter and great food filled the evening . They had left a few camera at the tables and asked people to take pictures .   
At one point during the evening , Chris asked Erin for a dance , she happily obliged .  
"I 've been wanting to get you alone for awhile . " Chris said   
"Oh really ? Shh don't tell my husband and I won't tell yours ! " Erin said with a laugh  
"Seriously , I've been wanting to thank you for all you did in helping us get all of this together . It was everything we wanted and more . " Chris said   
"Sweetie you are more than welcome . It was my pleasure . I have connections and it was a pleasure to call in a few favours to help make this happen for you two . D is very special to me , you know that . There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him and now by extension you are too . You are Daphne's godfathers after all " she grinned   
"Thanks . Darren says that something happened years ago that made you guys even closer than you were but he won't tell me . He says its your story to tell ." Chris said   
"I think I know what he is talking about . Now isn't the time . I will tell you , I promise . How about tomorrow ..before we all go out seperate ways ? " Erin asked   
"Deal ! Now should we go do that duet we talked about ? " Chris asked   
" Fabulous idea ! Lead the way Cuz " she said   
"Cuz ? " Chris asked   
"Yep , you are married to my cousin ..you are now cuz too !" Erin grinned .  
The two hit the stage for their duet to Defying Gravity..a song they both had a lot of affection for .

Later that night , the guys had said goodbye to their guests and planned to meet for brunch the next day before everyone went their different directions .

They arrived at the door to their cottage . Darren unlocked the door , and bent down to lift Chris over the threshold ...  
"Hey ..wha att ? " Chris said surprised at the gesture   
"I am carrying you over the threshold Colfer .. Are you complaining ? " Darren said he he tapped the door with his foot and put Chris down .   
"Not at all husband ! " Chris answered as he pulled Darren in for a passionate kiss .  
Chris noticed a fruit arrangement and a bottle of champagne that had been placed on a table in the kitchen .   
"Did you ...? " Chris asked as Darren kissed his neck and loosened his tie .  
"Did I what ? " Darren asked looking up   
He noticed what Chris was talking about .He took Chris hand and walked over to the table .  
"I didn't . But I am glad someone did . " Darren grinned .  
Chris noticed a note that was place on the table .  
It read....

Dear boys , 

Congratulations! We your 'wedding party' decided to leave you one last surprise . Call it "fuel" for the remainder of your evening .  
Enjoy !   
Chuck, Erin , Ashley and Hannah 

"Well we should open this up " Darren said as he took the champagne bottle and began to uncork it .  
Chris held out the glasses and Darren poured .  
"To us ! Husbands finally ! I love you more than I ever thought was possible " Darren said leaning in for a kiss .  
"To us , I love you husband " Chris said   
"Shall we move this to the bedroom? " Darren asked   
"I thought you'd never ask ! Let's put this in the fridge though .. Save it for later .. " Chris said referring to the fruit plate . " I don't think I could eat another bite right now ."   
"Sounds like a plan " Darren said "I'll start back with this and ..."  
"I'll be right behind you love" Chris said 

The boys spent the rest of the night in each other's arms , loving each other in a way the never had before . Something about being husbands made their love stronger and made them feel more alive than ever before . 

The next day , the two awoke wrapped in each other's arms and tangled in their bed sheets .  
Darren lay on Chris' chest and listened to his heart beat . It was so calming to him .To be in his husband's arms and knowing that they'd managed to pull the whole thing off with out being discovered by the paparazzi or any media ..left him with a feeling of accomplishment.   
"Mmmm morning husband .." Chris said as he woke.  
"Penny for your thoughts"  
"I was just thinking about how satisfying it was to pull this off the way we wanted with out grief from anyone and keeping it out of the press " Darren said reaching up for a kiss .  
"I know ..can't believe we did it . I think we owe Erin big time . Her connections made things so much simpler " Chris said   
"They did , didn't they . I agree we do owe her . "  
Darren said " She is the best !"   
"I know . We finally got to have some time together . She said she would tell me her story today .she didn't think it was the right time last night " Chris said   
"Good I'm glad . When you do get the chance to talk , it will explain a lot . She is probable right ..last night wouldn't have been a good time for that story " Darren said   
"That heavy ? You have me worried " Chris said   
"Yes heavy but it ended up ok . I promise . You'll understand when the time comes ." Darren said   
He looked at the time . "We better his the shower or we will be late for brunch "   
"Tandem shower will make things move a little faster ..game ? " asked Chris   
"I am always fame for tandem showers ! Race ya " Darren said darting into the bathroom .

The two showered , dressed and made their way over to where they were meeting their guests .  
They held hands , enjoying the beautiful weather and each other on their walk over .  
When they arrived , everyone was pretty much already there .  
"I was going to send out a search party bro !" Chuck said   
"We are here and we're starving ! " Chris said   
"Yep , let's eat ! Darren said 

They guys joined the table that had been setup . They spent the next while laughing , eating and enjoying the time they had with their loved ones .

At one point , Chris joined Erin who was getting some food for her boys .   
"Should we have that talk ?" Chris asked   
"Yep , let me get the boys squared away and then we can go for a walk " Erin said   
After settling the boys with their food , Erin joined Chris for a short walk .  
"Chris , has Darren told you anything about my story ? " she asked   
"Nope ."Chris said   
"Ok well, before Brady was born , about 12 years ago , I was involved with some really bad people . I guess I was a delayed reaction to losing my parents .. I don't know . I got " lost " I guess you could say . Closed myself off from people , did some bad stuff and some drugs . I went into a really dark place . I tried to kills myself one night . Slit my wrists ... Anyway , I'll spare you all the gory details .   
Darren and I always shared a special connection and he was one person who realized something was wrong . I'm not quite sure how he did it but he found me that night and got me the help I needed . He saved my life , literally and figuratively. We were pretty tight before and we have been eve tighter since " Erin said holding back tears . She looked up at Chris and noticed tears in his eyes . She hugged him. "I'm ok now and I have been for a long time .I don't talk about it a lot but I'm glad you know . I hope it answers any questions "   
"It does . Thanks for sharing that with me . I get it now . Why D said it was your story to tell " Chris said   
Erin smiled .  
Darren showed up just then .  
"So you two have talked . I'm glad . I wanted to tell you love but I thought it should be Erin to tell the story ." Darren said   
"Hey you " Chris said " I get it now and I understand why you two are so close . "   
" Good , we have nothing to hide really . We just don't like to talk about it " Erin said   
Darren reached to take Erin and Chris into a hug .   
"I love you two so much ." Darren said " We better get back "

The three returned to the room where everyone had gathered .  
"Hey baby boy , come here .We need to talk before I have to go . " Ashley said calling to Chris   
"On my way !" Chris said 

Darren left to join his parents and Chuck and aero joined her kids .  
Before they knew it , everyone was going their separate ways and Chris and Darren were left on their own to return to their cottage .

"Hey husband , you promised me a honeymoon ..can I get a clue about what is to come ?" Chris asked   
" I did didn't I ? Well I did promise you one yes ..but I also said it would be a surprise right ?" Darren said   
"Come on ..not even a clue ?" Chris begged  
"Nope , for the next two weeks .. Our destinations are mine to know and yours to discover. Yes that's right I said destinations..get ready to enjoy the ride Christopher ..I promise , you won't be disappointed! " He said with a grin .   
"Fine ! I'm going to hold you to that husband ! Amaze me !" Chris said   
"That is the plan my love ! That is the plan ! We still have one more night here ...any ideas about how we can occupy our time ? " Darren smirked ..already with a few of his own   
"Hmmm we do have a swimming pool that is all ours .." Chris said with a wink   
"Ooohhh I like the way you think there Christopher ! Lead the way ..." Said Darren as he followed Chris in to the cottage and looking the door . He followed Chris out to the back and followed Chris' lead ( he had begin stripping on his way out the door )   
"This is going to be fun " he thought to himself ...

Indeed it was ..


End file.
